The present invention relates to an improvement in a cloth feed device for blind stitch sewing machines.
In such a cloth feed device of the prior art a cloth feed rack is secured to a locking lever which is connected to a main driving shaft of a sewing machine body so as to allow the locking lever to reciprocate to vertical and transverse directions.
A brief description of the prior art and brief summary of the invention follows a brief summary of the drawings so that the deficiencies of a conventional cloth feed device can be discussed with reference to the drawings.